The invention relates to constructions and/or buildings wherein the individual components such as for example walls, ceilings, floors, pillars, girders, slabs, plates, foundations, main beams and/or roofs are at least partially composed of prefabricated wood-concrete composite elements, and methods for the manufacture of such constructions.
It is known to manufacture constructions and/or buildings at least partially in prefabricated construction in wood construction, in steel construction, in brick construction and in concrete construction. It is also known to manufacture portions of buildings in mixed construction, e.g. as reinforced concrete and/or as steel sandwich. Due to the prefabricated construction the walls and ceilings of such a building can be prefabricated to a large extent so that the slab-like elements need only be assembled on the construction site.
Methods are also known where semi-finished parts, e.g. made of concrete (keyword: filigree ceiling) are brought on the construction site and are completed only in a second step by a corresponding topping.
It is also known to mix materials in constructions and/or buildings. Thus, one can find all variations of buildings where masonry walls, reinforced concrete ceilings and/or roof framework of wood have been made.
From AT 005 773 U1 it is known to combine partial cross sections out of wood as well concrete as a composite component.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,200 it is known to combine wood and concrete by a non-positive connection.
From DE 198 05 088 A1 it is known to manufacture wall and ceiling elements out of concrete, plastics, metal and paper board in a material mix such that they are suitable for do-it-yourself construction.
From DE 202 10 714 U1 it is known to manufacture wood-concrete composite elements with integrated climatic elements.
From EP 0 826 841 A1 it is known to manufacture a module house from prefabricated steel plates such that a permanent weather protection exists.
From DE 298 03 323 U1 it is known to manufacture wooden houses easy to assemble.
Disadvantages of wooden construction in buildings are the fire load as well as the insufficient thermal mass of wood resulting in a poor heat protection in summer.
Disadvantages of masonry construction are high labor costs in the manufacture of buildings as well as insufficient heat insulation of these building systems. In that case valuable energy costs get lost for the user every year.
Disadvantages of steel construction are poor heat insulation properties of steel and the design solution approaches to avoid cold bridges necessary as a result.
Due to the comprehensive demands on a construction/building regarding stability, comfort, sound insulation, heat insulation, waterproofing, fire protection as well as short building times, conventional constructions meet limits. In particular due to the high demands as a result of the desire to save energy in connection with increasing challenges of incidents of high burden such as for example earthquakes and tornadoes there is a desire for alternative constructions/buildings meeting these challenges a world-wide basis.